Et si?
by Katsuyko
Summary: Et si la chance souriait plus d'une fois à Daniel Edward? Et si le destin les poussait à se revoir, eux qui pensaient ne plus jamais se revoir? Avoir une seconde vie? Encore faut-il s'adapter...


_Et si_

_Cela ne m'aurait jamais suffit. La voir partir, et me retrouver seul, à songer sur la plage. Que chacun de nous deux ait récupérer sa mémoire, sans pouvoir garder l'espoir de se revoir. De devoir, après avoir gouté à la douceur de la compagnie, me renfoncer dans les ténèbres de la solitude. Tout gagner et à la fois tout perdre. Je ne voulais plus. Je ne pouvais plus. Juste…_

Chapitre 1, Rayon lunaire sur une plage de mot.

_« Hey hey ! Everybody ! Il est sept heure du mat' et c'est votre ami Steven Chars qui vous parle ! Tout de suite, on vous secoue les puces avec le dernier single de Kéké Laglisse ! Mais avant surtout, faites gaffes les gars, deux camions renversés bouchent la… »_

Réveil radiophonique enclenché. Désagrément : se réveiller est sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle aurait aimée faire. Malgré tout, pas trop le choix, et tant bien que mal, ses cheveux blanc neige plus emmêlés qu'un nid d'oiseau, les yeux mis clos, elle se dégageait de son lit. Hier, lycée. Demain, lycée. Ah, non… le week-end. Mais ensuite, lycée.

Vie pourri était le premier mot qui serait venu à l'esprit de la plupart de ses camarades. Mais Ashley n'avait plus rien d'une vie pourrie ; on lui avait appris, ce jour-là, à la chérir. La veille de ces quatorze ans. Un jour marqué dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Et si l'illogique pouvait la contredire, son cœur lui n'en faisait rien, elle avait trouvé là-bas, perdu et oublié depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, l'être qui la comprenait le mieux.

Se glisser dans ses vêtements, se munir de son sac, attraper au vol un toast recouvert de confiture de framboise, saluer au passage Jessica et Papa qui semblait endormi sur sa tasse de café et hop ! Courir, direction le lycée, les enseignants, les étudiants, les ennuis…

----

Seul. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur le sable. Seul. Elles laissaient choir tout ce qui avait eu la chance et le malheur de les rencontrer. Bouteilles jetés à la mer et qui ne délivreront jamais leur message, algues, morceau de bois, et d'autres choses que la nature se devait de balayer. Une vague, à l'impacte pour fort que les autres, vint s'échouer, accompagné par une masse recouverte d'algues. La masse semblait bouger, à petit rythme régulier jusqu'à…

-----

Mademoiselle Robins ! Poursuivez la lecture !

Un sursaut. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Certes, l'histoire était sans doute la matière la plus importante du monde de l'univers (du moins pour Mrs Houses), mais Ashley était bien trop occupé à fixer le vide pour en prendre pleinement conscience. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour retourner sur l'île de Blood Edward, découvrir de nouveau secret sur cette ancienne famille détruite, au côté de D… Tournant la tête vers son voisin de table, celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui montra du bout du doigt la ligne où s'était arrêté Mrs Houses, tout en retournant fixer toujours son propre livre. Ashley ouvrit la bouche, dans un premier temps en espérant pouvoir remercier Tim, puis comprenant que ce geste enverrait ennuis sur ennuis pour elle comme pour lui, elle entreprit la lecture de la suite du passage.

------

Le silence n'était plus. La masse était recroquevillée au sol. Elle étouffait. Dans un geste désespéré, elle vint porter ses mains vers le chandail trop petit qu'elle portait et l'arracha de toutes ces forces. Le tissu, ayant mariné depuis longtemps dans l'eau se déchira comme de rien. La masse se mit à genoux et dans une ultime toux, reprit sa respiration. Passa ses mains le long de son cou, puis son torse. Une douleur atroce lui prenait, sur sa peau, au dessus de son cœur.

------

Merci pour t'alleur…

Les cours étaient finis. A l'instar du matin où la règle d'or était courir, Ashley ne se gênait pas pour marcher à la vitesse qui lui convenait, tranquille, rentrer par le chemin qui lui plaisait. Devant elle, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, Timothy, un ''ami'' autoproclamé meilleur allié et défenseur de damoiselle Ashley Mizuki Robins, se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

Te bile pas pour ça ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! répondit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Hm…

Toi, quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?

Cette remarque fit sursauter la jeune fille aux yeux noirs. Elle tenta de démentir, en vain, et cessa toute défensive lorsqu'elle comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas plus sérieux que son père le jour où lui avait dit qu'il cesserait de manger du chocolat.

Tu te demandes quand je vais enfin te demander de venir à mon appart', avoue !

Ashley se prêta au jeu.

T'inquiète ! J'ai fini le déménagement, tu veux v'nir y faire un saut ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se vide la tête, et Timothy était passé maître dans l'art de vider les cervelles.

-----

Une main était tatouée sur son poitrail. Et cette même main lui lacérait la peau. Une vague s'échoua sur le sable. Une autre. Il regarda ses mains ; elles étaient roses, avaient grandi. Attrapa une mèche de cheveux entre ces doigts et la porta à ces yeux. Brun châtain. Regarda ses jambes : un pantalon trop court pour ces longues jambes lui allait jusqu'aux genoux et le compressait. Quant à ses pieds, ils étaient nus. Il entreprit de se relever et le désaccord de son vêtement ne se fit pas attendre, le pantalon craqua et se déchira au niveau de ces cuisses. Mais il n'y prit pas garde, car tout lui revint de plein fouet, tous ces souvenirs qui l'avaient quitté, faisant de lui une âme perdu. Sa mort, sa solitude, là où ses chaussures étaient, sa rencontre avec elle, son départ, sur cette même plage. Ashley… Il se revit, la réconfortant, elle lui faisant un sourire heureux, bien que ruisselant de larmes. Refaire le chemin inverse, retourner dans la demeure, se nourrir et quitter cette île. Maintenant, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était là, en chair et en os, vivant. Et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il devait en profiter un maximum.

-----

Epuisée. Passé une soirée à ''faire ces devoirs'' façon Timothy était tout aussi instructif que de réviser une interrogation de math avec un manuel en coréen. Se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre, ponctuer son arrivé d'un salut envers ses ''tuteurs'', refuser un dîner copieux préparé avec tout l'amour dont peut faire preuve Jessica et enfin se jeter sur son lit. Toujours vêtu de son jeans, la jeune fille aux cheveux de nacre ferma ses yeux. Un instant, dans le noir, elle crut voir un faisceau de lumière apparaître au loin. Piquée de curiosité, Ashley rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Le noir. Rien d'autre qu'une chambre sombre. Passant sa couverture sur elle jusqu'aux épaules, Ashley se tourna sur le côté. Qu'était-il devenu ? Et que serait devenu Daniel si elle n'était pas venue ce jour-là sur l'île de Blood Edward ?

-----

Que serait-elle devenue s'il n'était pas venu sur l'île avec elle ce jour-là ? A sa rencontre ? Aurait-elle compris le mécanisme de la demeure des Edwards ? Aurait-elle retrouvé son père ? Avançant dans le sable, il songeait. Et Bill ? Sans doute aurait-il tué Richard ou Ashley s'il n'était pas intervenu. Peut-être même les deux. Cette pensée l'emplit d'un frisson. En haut dans le ciel, la lune était pleine. Douce, ronde, bienveillante. Il y voyait le visage d'Ashley, souriant, ces joues, ces yeux… tout se superposait à cette magnifique image qu'était celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. La nuit était là, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Bien au contraire. Il avait tant dormi. Comment avait-il fait pour vieillir ? Et pour renaitre dans ce corps ? Ce corps, qui, de plus, aurait du pourrir depuis belle lurette. Il avança vers l'entrée secrète de la demeure. Pour l'instant, il était piégé sur cette île. S'enfuir à la nage ? Autant tout de suite se jeter de la falaise où avait reposé son corps, ce serait plus rapide. D'abord, manger. Ensuite partir à la recherche d'un bateau sur le large. Peu de gens prenait le risque de s'approcher de Blood Edward, simple réflexe naturel. Mais pourquoi ne pas espérer ? Car si la chance avait voulu qu'un matin il y a de cela trois ans, une jeune fille puisse enfin le voir, alors très certainement cette même chance qui lui avait permis de renaître, lui viendrait en aide une fois de plus, et le mettre sur le chemin de cette enfant de la lune…


End file.
